It is known to vend food in containers or receptacles that nowadays are specifically designed to be biodegradable so that when discarded they rot readily. To this end the containers are made of mainly starchy materials. A typical recipe for such a container is, by mass:
90% carbohydrates, PA0 01% protein, PA0 06% water, and PA0 03% additives, such as lipids, minerals, and fillers.
This mixture is pressed into the desired shaped and baked to form the desired container.
In order to make such a container fairly rigid, it typically has a floor formed with upstanding ribs, in particular when made of the above-described relatively weak substance which have little of the strength of the politically incorrect foamed-plastic containers. When such a ribbed container is made of the above-described mixture, material masses at the intersections of the ribs so that it does not cook thoroughly there, making a weak spot or, worse, leaving the material so raw it can get into the food that eventually is served in the container.